You're Magical
|names = You're Magical (English) Believix (Italian) |album = |track = 2 (on the 7 and 11 tracks albums) 4 (on the 22 tracks albums) 5 (on the EP) |singer = Elisa Rosselli (English and Italian) |music = Maurizio D'Aniello |lyric = Elisa Rosselli |publ = Tridimensional S.r.l. |pre = The Magic Light of Winx |next = Winx Open Your Heart}}You're Magical (or Believix) is the transformation song of Believix. Lyrics |-|English= (Believix, Believix) (Believix, Believix) (Believix, Believix) Believix, you're magical All you gotta do is believe in yourself And everythin' will change You got the power Believix, so wonderful Feel the magic comin' out from your heart Everything is possible It's a higher energy Believix, you're magical All you gotta do is believe in yourself And everythin' will change You got the power Believix, so wonderful Feel the magic comin' out from your heart Everything is possible It's a higher energy This is the power of Winx (Believix, Believix) (Believix, Believix) (Believix, Believix) Believix, you're magical All you gotta do is believe in yourself And everythin' will change You got the power Believix, so wonderful Feel the magic comin' out from your heart Everything is possible It's a higher energy (It's a higher energy) It's a higher energy Believix, you're magical All you gotta do is believe in yourself And everythin' will change You got the power Believix, so wonderful Feel the magic comin' out from your heart Everything is possible It's a higher energy This is the power of Winx |-|Italian= (Believix, Believix) (Believix, Believix) (Believix, Believix) Believix, potere Winx Si ci credi di luce, risplenderai E ti trasformerai Credici, credici Believix, magia di Winx. Dal tuo cuore, un potere invincibile. Sei magica, magica. E ti trasformerai Believix, potere Winx Si ci credi di luce risplenderai E ti trasformerai Credici, credici Believix, magia di Winx E nel cuore, un potere invincibile Siamo magiche, magiche La forza è dentro te Siamo noi le magiche, Winx Winx (Believix, Believix) (Believix, Believix) (Believix, Believix) Believix, potere Winx Si ci credi di luce, risplenderai E ti trasformerai Credici, credici Believix, magia di Winx Dal tuo cuore, un potere invincibile Sei magica, magica E ti trasformerai (E ti trasformerai) E ti trasformerai Believix, potere Winx Si ci credi di luce risplenderai E ti trasformerai Credici, credici Believix, magia di Winx E nel cuore, un potere invincibile Siamo magiche, magiche La forza è dentro te Siamo noi le magiche, Winx Trivia *Music from this song is used in the game Harmonix Heroines on Nick.com as a background song and Musa's mini game in Do You Believix?. *This song is the first song to be about the Believix transformation. **The second and to date last one is Winx Let the Power Shine. *There seems to be two different titles to the English version: You're Magical on these albums: Winx Club 4 Believix and Winx Club 3D - Magic Adventure; and Believix (You're Magical) on this album: Songs from Season 4. **However, according to the season five ending credits of the episodes in which the Winx used Believix, it seems like the real title of the song is You're Magical. **There are two different spellings for the first English title: You're Magical on this album: Winx Club 4 Believix; and You'Re Magical on this album: Winx Club 3D - Magic Adventure. ***The "r" of "you're" should not be capitalized as it is part of the contraction of "you are" and not a separate word. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Believix Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Nickelodeon Category:Games Songs Category:Transformation Songs Category:Cinélume Dub Category:Cinélume Songs Category:Movies Songs Category:Season 4 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 Songs (Winx Club)